


Drarry Microfic : Felony

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarry Microfics [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Slice of Life, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “Still modest as ever, huh?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: January 2021





	Drarry Microfic : Felony

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Felony'.

“Honestly, it should be a crime.”

“What?”

Harry peeks into the room, his husband’s gaze concentrated on the mirror.

“How good I look in these jeans.”

“Still modest as ever, huh?”

Draco grins, already looking back to the mirror.

“When you’re done, we’d like to leave. The kids are waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
